It is known from the prior art that export gas from metallurgical plants can be delivered for utilization, and in this context, in particular, thermal utilization, such as, for example, combustion, or else the use of the pressure by an expansion turbine may be adopted. Further, after treatment, the export gas may be used, for example, for the direct reduction of oxidic materials.
In this case, however, the problem arises that the efficiency of thermal utilization is low or that complicated processes are required for treating the export gas or the combustion products.